Devices implementing this type of dispensing are already known in the state of the art. According to an example described in document EP 0 602 019, the device may comprise a valve forming a seal, made from an elastomer material, and which can take up in the device a liquid release position and a liquid blocking position. More precisely, this valve takes up its liquid release position under the effect of a pressure exerted by the user on the device bottle.
This invention seeks in particular to propose a dispensing device in which the sealed component in its blocking position blocks the liquid more reliably.